Nozomi's Curse!
by Lady-Harem-Echo
Summary: Nozomi is the last of a rare inu breed. But her breed is also a hated race. Everyone ,Demon and Human ,all hate her. But that's soon to change when she saves rin and meets sessahomaru, soon her entire life is about to be turned upside down. And her past is about to catch up. SessXoc... Lemons is later chapters
1. Chapter 1: Saving Rin-First meeting

**Name: **Nozomi Momishi

**Age:** 17 in human years 457 in demon years.

**Hair: **Long Silver hair that turns, Blue when compassionate, Blonde when happy, Black when scared and desperate, Green when confused, and Red when aroused and angry. It goes past her waist certains parts of her hair are braided her bangs are also braided and pinned back.

**Eyes: **Her eyes are a deep red, when sun hits them they turn gold. When talking to her beast they turn silver

**Clothes: **She wears fur armor that is pure black. She wears rex shorts with a a knee length fur skirt that is slit up to midthigh. A long sleeves fishnet shirt under a fire tube top. She has bandaged her feet and wears fur moccasins. She also wears fur gauntlets. And a scarf around the bottom of her face when ahe is faced with someone she doesn't know.

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA JUST KY OC AND THE CHILDREN AND VILLAGERS I MAKE UP!**

**Nozomi'a POV:**

* * *

"Zomi-chan!" Said women turns to see the village children running to her. A smile brightens her face. But soon grows worried on the looks of fear on their faces. "What's wrong my dears?!" They grab her and keep running, "You have to run maki told her dad about you and they hires hunters! You have to leave!" they push her forward. And turn to face the villagers.

They childer protected her when they could. She turns and runs to the river just as she hits the water a arrow hits her shoulder. She hit the water and let it take her away. But they follow her when she hits a stopping point another arrow shoots past her. She runs and runs. She hits a clearing and takes. Breath but her eyes widen when she sees a little girl and green toad playing in the flowers

"Run!" she screams at them. She runs and covers the girl just as a barrage of arrows spray the field. She screams when they pierce her body. Blood drips out of her mouth onto the girl. "Do not worry. I won't let them harm you my child." the girls eyes widen then soften. She puts her small hand on her cheek. "I'll save you." then she screams.

"SESSAHOMORU-SAMA!" Not even two minutes late there are screams and swords clashing. Then complete and utter silence. "Rin." Said girl smiles "Sessahomoru-sama! This women saved rin! Please help her!"I hear a grunt and scream as the arrows are pulled out. "Shhh it's ok. He's gonna help you. You saved rin. So he has to save you." Rin smiles at her and strokra her tears away from her cheeks.

Soon i'm pulled off of run. I growl clutching the girl to me. "It's ok. You can let rin go. Rin is safe." I whine softly and nuzzle her cheek. She smiles "I promise I won't leave." I slowly let her slip from my arms and stand next to me. "Rin I need you turn around."She nods. All I can hear is his deep voice. "Rin. That is such a pretty name." I say As everything goes black, but before she sees golden and a silver hair.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes to see a pair of browns ones stareing back at me. I raise my hand and stroke her cheek mindful of my claws. "Nozomi. My name is Nozomi, rin." She smiles. "Nozomi's name means rare. Why?" I slowly sit up to notice the man from earlier watching me carefully. "Come rin. I'm not gonna break."She smiles brightly and crawls up into my lap. "Thank you for sacing me sessahomoru-sama." He nods his head.

"To answer you rin, I'm one of the last pure red inu left on existence." I see sessahomaru stiffen. "Oh wow! That means your REALLY important right?" I smile sadly and shake my head. "No rin. People, humans and demons, hate me." She gasp and clutches me in a hug. "But why!? Sessahomaru why don't people like her?"

He sighs "because she is really powerful and also because of what they did in the past. But what I can see she is the exact opposite of the others." I smile at this most people don't take the time to notice the difference. "In my history, rin. My clan murdered many without remorse because they didn't believe they could be killed. My father was the lord of the northern lands.

I never agreed to what he was doing so I left and traveled after I heard of the downfall I tired to make the youkai council see I wasn't like the others but they didn't believe so they banished me. And that's ok because I understand why. I hold no grudge. Because it was my own fault for running away instead of standing against my father. But what happened today is a mistake.

A little girl was mad at me because I wouldn't let her beat up another girl so she went and told her father I threatened her and they sent hunters after me I made the mistake of not watching my instincts and ran towards the field. I'm sorry for putting you in danger though. But i'm more glad to see that I didn't let a scratch get on you." She smiles then frowns and looks at sessahomoru.

"You better get the mean old council to unbanish rins friend or rins never talking to sessahomaru-sama again!" I can see the shock register in his face. "Rin that cant happen." She looks at me sadly. "Why not?" I smile sadly and put her on the edge of the bed. and stand not really caring for my nakedness. "Because if he does that council will make him mate me to keep me on a chain."

I pull on my clothes slowly, "And I will not be caged like an animal. I would rather be banished then be caged. I want my freedom. And knowing what kind of lord he is. He'd lock me in a room and take a million concubines just so he wouldn't have to touch me. And I will not let that happen because when I mate it'll be out of love and it will be to someone who is faithful." I turn ignoring the angry glare from him and smile at rin.

"Rin understands but don't leave rin please." I smile at her. and crouch in front of her. I hold out my hand for her own. As I cup my hand over her's a red light shines between our hands when she moves her hand out theirs a beautiful necklace with a water gem on it. "Oh rin thinks this is pretty. What is it for zomi-chan?" I clasp the necklace around her necklace and she giggle slightly.

"It is so if you ever need me just hold it in your hand and call my name over and over again until it turns green. When it turns green it means im coming. But if the gem was to turn black or disappear it means i'm either hurt or dead. So that way you'll know that i'm no longer hear and will not have any false hopes." She smiles, launches her self in my lap.

"I will miss you rin." Then i'm gone all that's left of my existence in that room is the crumpled bedsheets and the necklace. Everything else, my blood, my scent, my clothes and weapons are gone.


	2. Chapter 2: Kagura-The Gamg

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA JUST KY OC AND THE CHILDREN AND VILLAGERS I MAKE UP!**

**After a few weeks if traveling:**

* * *

**Nozomi's POV:**

Sigh. How long till I find this village that jaguar wanted me to go to? She is my best friend but sometimes she can be so demanding. Stupid women. Stupid emotions for her. Stupid.

* * *

_~*~* FLASHBACK *~*~_

_I sit by the waterfall watching the clouds and listening to the water. I hold my hand out to the sky pretending to hold the sun when another hand is beside mine. "So you finally decided to show up?" I hear her soft laughter I look over into her bright red eyes._

_"What do you need kagura my dearest friend." She laughs at my sarcasm. I just smile at her_ _and stand. As I stretch I make a funny sound that just makes her keep laughing. I shake my head and turn to stare at her waiting for her answer. "I need your help to destroy naraku so I can be free."_

_Sigh. I look into her eyes and watch as her dark bangs shift across her face from the wind. I look down and nod. "What do you need me to do?" She smiles hugs me. "There is a group in the the village near the bone eaters well."_

_"I need you to join their group and help them find the shikon jewel shards." I look at her in shock. "Did you just say 'shards'?" She nodded I sit on the rock. " no wonder i found all of these in the demons I killed." she smirked and patted my head. "Use those to get in the group. Make sure they kill naraku and I'll be free."_

_Sigh. "I have to do this huh?" She nods her head. "Fine. but who is in this group?" She tilts her to the side in thought. "They're is a demon slayer named sango, a monk named miroku, a miko, the shikon miko, named kagome, and a inu hanyo named inuyasha, and a fox kit named shippo, and a two tail demon cat named kirara."_

_I nod and stand on the rock. Hmmm. Inuyasha? "Inuyasha? Isn't that the youngest son of the late inutaisho and the half brother of lord sessahomaru?" She nods. "Yes. But he is the EXACT opposite of sessahomaru."_

_I look at her for an explanation but she is already gone in the wind. Sigh. She never stays long anymore. Well I guess I should be going._

_*~*~FLASHBACK END~*~*_

* * *

Sigh. Oh what's this smell. I hold my nose and look to my left then to my right. Up. Down. It's smells like death and clay. It's rotten. Suddenly I see soul collectors and a miko come out. I take a step back at the smell.

"God these are the times I hate being a demon." I look at her through my lashes. "Do you never bathe and why so you smell of foul." She sneers at me "Who do you think your speaking to?" I raise back up narrowing my eyes. "Tch. Whatever I don't have time for this."

i run past her and not even a two miles away I see a village come into sight. Thank god. "SIT!" " $;!/&" As I walk out of the forest the sight that I see makes me double over in laughter. "Oh you poor pup."

After I stop laughing I walk to the group ignoring the stares from them as I walk past them to the whole. "You must be inuyasha." He growls at me and jumps from the hole "Who are you?" I sigh.

"I hate having to go through this. My name is Nozomi Momishi and I'm here to help. Also." I pull out a small red bag. "Shikon Jewel shards!" Oh eat the strangely dress girl gasp. "Yup. Ill give them to you if you will let me join the group."

I see the hanyo grab his sword but before he can im sitting on his back. I grab the sword and through it at a tree embedding it to the hilt with barely a flick of my wrist. "As you can see their is now defeating me so I might as well join."

"Wellnthen let's start introductions." Kagome states. I smirk and nod " my name is Kagome Higurashi I am the miko who guards the jewel. This is sango she is a demon slayer. That is Miroku he is a lecherous monk. This is my adopted kit shippo and that is sangos pet kirara she is a two tailed demon cat. And the one your sitting on is-"

"Inuyasha. Son of the great inutaisho who died saving his true love izayoi from a dragon demon. He is also the half brother of The Lord of the western lands Sessahomoru." I state shocking everyone.

I get ofd of inuyasha only to bow my head at him. "I know who you are. And I know what you've been through this the reason I want to join. I haven't touched the sharda yet so they shouldn't be tainted."

I throw the bag to kagome. She pours them in her hand and gasps. "You have 1..2...3 ..6..7...9..10..13..17 shards. Yet you didn't use one of them, Why" I sneer and growl at her. "Because unlike of demons and certain half demons I have confidence in my power do not need the help of a magical object I only gathered those because they were pretty."

"Keh. You expect us to believe you didn't use the damn shards." I anime sweat drop. "If I used the shards I wouldn't be giving them to you now would I inuyasha." He rolls his eyes then looks to the forest.

"Oh yeah I have a question I met a miko in the woods that smell of graveyard dirt, Death, And of a rotten corps. Who is she?" I see kagome and rest look to inuyasha. "Well, anybody?"

"Her name is kikyo and she was the reason I was pinned to the tree for a hundred years. Naraku tricked us into turning against one another. And now she's back to take me to hell. I loved her. But i don't know about now." I can see the flash of pain across kagome a face.

Sigh. I'm stuck with a bunch of love sick idiots. Stupid kagura. Stupid naraku. Stupid


	3. Chapter 3 : The Choice- Saving Rin

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA JUST KY OC AND THE CHILDREN AND VILLAGERS I MAKE UP!**

* * *

**Nozomi:**

"Inuyasha can we rest! We've been traveling none stop since dawn and it's already starting tondarken alittle!" I open my eyes to see kagome talking to inuyasha who by the way is a stubborn fool. "Keh. Whatever."

Sigh. "There is a hot springs close to here. Kagome, sango, shipping would you like me to show you the way for a need a bath." They nod and start to gather their things. I close my eyes until there is a tugging on the bottom of my kimono.

"We're ready zomi." I nod and start to show the way. Since we started traveling I have Fallin in love with the little fox kit. I've even been teaching him how to use his powers. I don't think that kagome likes it but oh well.

"Here we are." I hear gasp. If is were human I would gasp to. It's gorgeous. It's sorta like waterfall yet its water is hot. It is surround by flowers and trees that shroud it in shade. So the sun only really hits the spring making it sparkle it softly hits the flowers.

"It gorgeous."

"They have nothing like this in my time."

"Cool"

"Well let's bathe." I laugh at their reactions. Humans and pups are so funny. I love being with the group but sometimes I just want to strangle these people. Sigh. Stupid humans. Stupid.

* * *

I. Hate. Hanyos. "INUYASHA! Get your puppy ass over here!" I hear a silent 'fuck' and 'sit' i Run into the campsite only to stop and gasp. There standing in all his youkainess is lord Sessahomoru. He notices me immediately. Before he says anything, I bow my head then turn and leave.

I walk back to the spring wondering what he was doing there. We'll never mind we are on his lands. Sigh. I told inu but he doesn't listen. "Nozomi?" I turn my head to see kagome. "Yes, Kagome?" She looks down then back up to me. "Why did you leave?" I sigh.

I look at the water then back to her I let a small smile play on my face. "Because there is no reason forms to be around someone who is only hear to fight and kill." She nods, "He's gone now do you want to come back." I smile and turn towards her. "Of course. Let's be moving them." As I walk beside her I notice her look to the woods.

When i turn and look I can see black figures coming towards us. My eyes widen at the same time as kagome's "Kagome. Come." I put her on my back and head to the camp. When I get there kagome and I immediately start packing stuff up.

"OY! Wench! What are you doin?" I snarl and pick up shippo "There is a horse of demons coming and I don't mean ten or twenty I mean hundreds maybe a thousands. I'm no coward but I know when it's time to leave. And I'm doing exactly that."

Kagome nods and once she's done we leave completely confusing the other three but they follow anyhow. Soon we can hear the roars and the screams. I look back too see them gaining on us. "Everyone into the trees. And once we get into the trees Do. Not. Move."

After saying that we head into the trees I take shippo and hide under some bushes but just invade I put him under me. Suddenly my necklace glows. "N-Nozomi! Help! Lord Sessahomoru-sama isn't here and jakes is gone to I'm alone and demons are everywhere." I gasp and look to the kit in my arms then back up.

"Shippo here." I take off my coat and put it on top of him like a blanket. I also give him a dagger, "I have to help rin. So I want you to stay under this coat tI'll I or one of OUR group comes and gets you k?" He nods

"Becareful Zomi-chan!" I kiss his forehead then head to where the Jewell is strongest. When I get there I can see rin huddled in a ball in the middle of a field with demons surrounding her. "Get. Away. From. Her!"

They look up at me and growl. I let my youkai loose and it ares around me in a deep red color. I let my beast take over. My eyes turn silver and my marks grow rigged. My hair flares around me. My fangs grow longer and my claws drip with poison

**"You touch my pup ill kill you."** I growl about ten demons run but over fifty are still left but I don't care. I run towards them drawing my katanas. I scram in rage rippin and tearing and slicing apart bodies Trying to get to my rin. My beast is angry.

**"RIN!"** I scream. Ive taken about half of them with me. And I'm still fighting. Ignoring my own injuries just trying to get to my pup. Soon everything becomes a blur of blood screams body parts and poison.

Soon I killed them all. I fall to my knees but bear rin sobbing. I raise to my knees wobbly and limp my way to rin. "Rin!" She looks up slightly. Then gasps she gets up and runs to me. She tavkles me I barely have time to catch her before I fall down to my knees.

"Rin was so scared. The rin called zomi-chan. Rin was so scare." I stroke her hair. "I will always come for you rin but I need to get back to my group so come."I stand on shakey legs and start to walk back to my group with rin on my back.

About twenty minutes later I find them. I see shippo curled up to kirara. "Nozomi!" Kagome yells but i only hear muffled sound I drop to my knees sliding rin to my arms I put her into sangos arms and them I'm out.

I hear rin scream my name. And shippo crying but right now I know there safe so I sleep. God I just want to sleep.

* * *

_"Nozomi! Sweet heart wake up!" I slowly open my eyes to see a light blue sky and green grass blowing in the wind around me. I slowly sit up and look to see someone ahead of me._

_"Hello!" The person turns there head slightly. "Your awake." I nod and stand only to fall again. "Sigh. I'm Weak" the person nods "right now yes because your here." I tilt my head in confusion. "Where is here?"_

_The person laughs slightly "In limbo sweety. The gods gave me a chance to talk to you." I tilt my he's the other way in confusion. "Haha. Limbo my sweet. Limbo." I sigh. "So I died." "not yet. You will if you don't choose the right path. Now come sweet child. Come." I slowly stand and walk my way to her._

_I gals there are to sides on side has a beautiful field with beautiful growing flowers and cherry blossom trees. While the other side is a field full of blood and bodies. The trees are dead and the grass is brown and red._

_"To the left is a future of happiness and love but to get there you need to go throw the right field. But if you choose the left first you life will end up lost in the right field but if you choose the right field you will have to go through a lot of pai but in the end you will gain the left field."_

_i sigh. I hate complicated choices. "Choose wisely my child. The time to make the decision will come soon. For now get back to the children" There is a flash of light and once again im in darkness._

* * *

"Rin...Shippo..." I hear gasps and crys. "Nozomi! Your back! I nod and smile. "For now."

* * *

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! WE LOST INTERENT FOR A WHILE SO I DIDNT HAVE A CHANCE!**


	4. READ!

**DISCONTINUED!**

**I am now writing this on wattpad! If you want to read this please go to my profile Lady_Harem!**


End file.
